Fill My Little World
by AuntieElphie
Summary: A Olive/Ned fanfic. Can Olive keep her feelings for the Piemaker bottled up any longer? Or does she need something to distract her from doing so? Will he begin to notice her once she tries to stop trying?


**Yay my first Pushing Daisies fanfic! Obviously there's a lot of Olive in it and because I think they're absolutely adorable together it's a Nolive pairing, with Chuck to complicate things for them grr hehe. So here you go, please let me know what you think or if you want something particular to happen and I can see what I can do for ya. Honestly it might be helpful if you do so, as it's my first PD fanfic so don't hesitate. Enjoy!**** Also if anyone's interested there's a PD roleplay thread on the forums here, so if anyone's interested we haven't started yet although we really should lol. So check it out!**

* * *

Olive Snook had been a loyal employee of the Pie maker's since her very first day on the job. With the Pie maker expecting to employ more than one person to help him run the shop, he was in for a shock; as Olive worked harder than he could ever imagine. She was friendly to the customers and always got them coming back again. She knew how to make those delicious rhubarb pies of hers to perfection. And more than anything she had a lot of respect for Ned, considering he was her boss. But it never stayed that way, as her time working with him grew Ned didn't see her as an employee nor did she of him as a boss. They saw each other as well, how to put it, friends. Friends, was the safest word. Although a certain blonde liked to think it was more than that.

As usual Olive was early for the day and it so happened that they both came out of their apartment doors at the same time.

''Oh good morning Olive.'' Ned smiled as he begun to lock his door.

''Good morning Ned.'' Olive replied back, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. ''Are you still ok to take Digby this afternoon?'' Ned asked as they made their way down to the shop. It was his usual way to strike up a conversation with her, to ask about Digby. She didn't mind looking after Digby at all, it was just for once she wished he would think of something more original to say to her instead.

''Err yeah ok.'' Then there was a long pause between them as they made their way down.

''What's wrong?'' He asked concerned by how quiet she was being.

''Nothing.'' She turned her head to him and smiled reassuringly.

''Are you sure you look a little pale?'' He looked at her concerned once again. Realizing he was indeed talking about something other than Digby she decided to grasp onto it.

''Yeah just a little headache that's all.'' She pretended. Just then Ned stopped in his tracks and gently pulled her in to face him. She looked up wide eyed at him. They were so close it was making her heart beat like mad inside of her. It wasn't until now, when he gazed down at her and she looked up at him, did she realize just how tall he was. Wow she'd have to go pretty high on her tiptoes to kiss him. His lips were miles away from her. She was daydreaming and it wasn't until Ned moved and touched her did she break out of it. He felt her forehead with the back of his hand and checked for a temperature.

''Hmm you're a little warm.''

''V-very.'' She stuttered.

''Olive.''

''Yes.'' She breathed. His eyes gazing into her own.

''Take the day off.'' He stepped back from her and put his hands in his pockets.

''Wha- I erm-''

''It would be best for you to take the day off, go to bed and get better.''

''But I could manage, really I-''

''Don't worry I'll get Chuck to fill in for you, she won't mind.'' He smiled.

''But I never take the day off.'' She replied a little too helplessly.

''Exactly, you deserve it. Really I insist Olive. I don't want my favourite employee to be sick now do I?'' He winked at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

''And don't worry about Digby, I'll look after him. Get better now.'' And with that he continued his small walk to the Pie Hole. Olive stood alone in the middle of the hallway, still smiling from that wink.

'What am I to do now? I never take the day off.' She thought to herself as she made her way back up to her apartment.

'Nice going Olive, next time just agree to talk about the dog.' She cursed herself. And to top it all off, as she unlocked her door, out stepped Chuck from Ned's apartment.

''Hi Olive.'' She smiled brightly. Why did she always have to be so happy? It made it even more difficult for her to dislike her.

''Chuck.'' She smiled back with great effort as she scanned over her body. She was obviously wearing one of Ned's t-shirts. It ended down by her knees it was so big on her, but revealing all the same.

''Oops sorry, just got out of bed.'' She tried to cover herself up as much as she could with the newspaper she had just picked up.

''So I see.'' Olive made a move to go back inside, but Chuck stopped her.

''Hey Olive.'' Olive let out a deep breath and turned back to her politely.

''It's Ned's birthday coming up soon, I was thinking of throwing him a party or something. What do you think? Good idea?''

'How original.' She thought.

''That _is_ a great idea.'' She chirped.

''Great, well I need to organize everything before next week so-''

''If you have it in the Pie Hole I'm sure it won't be to much hassle for you.'' Olive offered as help.

''Yeah-'' Chuck scratched the back of her head.

''Still I was kind of hoping that you could help me with it. If that's ok with you?''

''Me? You want my help?''

''Well yeah, you and Ned get on really well. I'm sure he'd love it if you helped with it too.'' Olive smiled back at her. Would he really love it if she helped? Deciding to find out the answer, she nodded her head.

''Of course I'll help. When do you wanna start?''

''After you finish work?''

''Oh I'm not at work today.'' Olive waved her hand.

''Why not?''

''I'm err-'' Olive coughed weakly.

''Sick.'' She continued.

''Oh sorry to hear that. Well then when you're better, we can start alright? Oh and it's between just you and me ok?''

''Ok.''

''Bye then, if you need me for anything just call ok.''

''Thanks.'' Chuck left Olive alone in the hallway, just as Ned had done minutes ago. If it wasn't for the fact she was seeing Ned, she would most probably think she was alright. She rolled her eyes, realizing that she already did think she was alright. That's what made it so hard for her, other women who like Ned aren't supposed to be nice to her. It made it worse for her, to fight back. And if she wasn't so god damn happy and nice to everyone all the time she'd try and chase her away from him; just like she'd done to the other girls. Olive smiled to herself at the memory and closed the door shut behind her.


End file.
